


快乐直播间

by FyIsland



Category: sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 快乐直播间02sin女装攻 足交 注意避雷/长岛没有雪





	快乐直播间

快乐直播间

 

1.

“今天怎么有女孩子！！”

“第一次看到Jin的直播间有别人哎～“

“Jin哥哥今天的白t也好好看呀，想咬（）一口”

“这么可爱一定是男孩子。”

金硕珍的直播间准时在深夜上线，不一会弹幕就密密麻麻充斥了整个直播界面。

“嗯，你们怎么这么聪明呀？”金硕珍调整着摄像头，看了一眼飘过去的弹幕，“这么快就猜对了。”

从直播界面上看，平常只有金硕珍一个人的房间里多了一个穿着黑色女仆裙的人，正坐在金硕珍旁边的椅子上低头玩着手机，裙摆下露出又白又细的小腿，在空中一晃一晃着。

“不是，这难道不是基的分区吗，难道我走错了？”

“Jin要转型了吗，不要啊，我还没能看到J大和你的同框”

金硕珍调好了角度坐了下来，看着新出现的几条弹幕，忍不住笑了出来，拍了拍旁边的椅子。那个沉迷于手机的人终于抬起了头，露出了他白净的脸。

“开始了吗？”闵玧其把手机往床上一扔，凑到屏幕前看，“叫我什么，妹妹？我怕我掏出来比你还大。”

闵玧其那和他脸蛋不符的烟嗓一下子让直播间都炸了锅，本来降了下去的热度又因为新一轮的礼物轰炸渐渐升了起来。

“什么嘛，”金硕珍有些不满地把闵玧其的椅子拉了过来，两人紧紧地贴着，“你这么早说出来还有什么惊喜啊？”

闵玧其才懒得藏着掖着，假发戴得他本来就头皮发痒，冗长的直播准备过程早就让他失去了耐性，揽着金硕珍的脖子不由分说地吻了上去。

这是金硕珍第一次开双人直播，不太懂得流程该怎么进行下去。闵玧其虽然穿着裙子，但动作却和女生一点也不相似，反而比金硕珍还要主动，扣着金硕珍的腰深深地舌吻着，换气的间隙还看了看屏幕里他们出现的样子，把自己的裙摆拉得更高。

“晕，好A啊”

“果然，Jin还是做下面的料！”

“不好意思，我迫不及待想看裙子下面的东西了”

金硕珍被闵玧其霸道的吻技亲得迷迷糊糊，口水都溢出了嘴角，他用手撑着椅背让自己不背压得太紧，挺起的胸反而更方便了闵玧其的进犯。闵玧其边换着角度吮吸金硕珍的嘴唇，边揉捏着白色布料透出来的金硕珍粉嫩的乳头。起初还是轻轻地摩擦，到后面加大了力度，直到那里变得又红又肿，闵玧其还坏心地用食指弹了两下，惹得金硕珍痛得咬了他的舌头一口。

金硕珍的肤色已经很白，然而闵玧其的冷白皮在直播的灯光下更是白得反光。金硕珍的下半身只穿了件白色的内裤，闵玧其的手从他的乳头摸到大腿，两人的肤色相衬着，更加色情了。刚才的吻慢慢让闵玧其情动了起来，金硕珍看到闵玧其下身的裙子都微微凸起了一个轮廓。闵玧其张开了双腿，点了点头示意金硕珍接着动作。

金硕珍跪在地上，脸朝着闵玧其的双腿间，慢慢地掀起闵玧其的裙摆，男性荷尔蒙十足的三角内裤和蠢蠢欲动的阴茎露了出来，引起直播间新一轮的热潮。

“真的好大”

“终于等到Jin给真的几把口交的时候了！”

“这一对我粉了！！！”

金硕珍先用脸在闵玧其的内裤上慢悠悠地磨蹭着，肥嘟嘟的脸颊肉给闵玧其的那根东西按摩了几下，又用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，把那根狰狞的东西彻底放了出来，拍打在他的脸上。

闵玧其一只手拉着碍事的裙摆，一只手摸着金硕珍的后颈，半强迫地让金硕珍的脸埋在自己浓密的耻毛间。金硕珍没有抵抗，伸出舌头小心翼翼地从根部舔了起来，一小口一小口地亲吻着闵玧其的阴茎，等到闵玧其放在他脖子上的力气消失了，才慢慢移向顶端。

实战时和他对假阴茎的步骤有些不同，金硕珍不知道怎么样才能让闵玧其舒服，只能把自己会的技巧全都用上。他像含棒棒糖一样将闵玧其的阴茎弄得湿漉漉的，时不时吮吸他巨大的龟头，又不肯整根吞入。

“Jin咬真的东西的时候更诱了，我天”

“我先硬为敬”

“那个人的真的好大，还没完全勃起呢就这个尺寸了”

听到闵玧其渐渐变重的喘息，金硕珍张开嘴，努力地把那根尺寸狰狞的东西全部含入口中。明明是个穿着裙子的人，腿间却坐着一个男人正给他口交，画面上清纯和性感并存，金硕珍难耐的呜咽声和闵玧其的粗喘声交织着，十分淫靡。

闵玧其不仅粗长，耐力也很是持久。平时都是道具随用随停的金硕珍，给闵玧其口了十多分钟都没有要结束的趋势。可能是自己实战经验不足的缘故，但金硕珍还是不服输地做了几个深喉，呛得直咳嗽。闵玧其心疼地让金硕珍停了下来，暗示性地踩了踩金硕珍的脚。

金硕珍跪得太久，起身的时候腿都有点麻，忿忿地看了一眼闵玧其还非常精神的下身，把椅子换了个朝向，坐了上去，抬起了腿，观众这才看到，金硕珍的脚上还穿着白色的袜子。

闵玧其也换了个方向，和金硕珍面对面坐着，他抓着金硕珍纤细的脚踝，让金硕珍把双腿放到了自己的身上。

金硕珍第一次尝试着这样的动作，看着白色的袜子和紫红的性器搭在一起，都有些觉得害羞。闵玧其帮着他用脚包住自己硬挺的下身，快速地动了起来。阴茎顶端慢慢流出不少的液体，把白色的袜子都打湿了大半。

闵玧其知道金硕珍不喜欢黏糊糊的感觉，撸了十多下后就把金硕珍的袜子脱掉，放了手让他自己动作。肉贴肉的感觉更加直接，金硕珍生怕一不小心用力过猛把闵玧其踩疼了，轻轻地用脚趾划过那个地方，又用脚心蹭了几下。幸好那根东西依然硬挺，加大力度的时候还精神地抖了几下，给了金硕珍足够的信心。

直播间的人气越来越高，Jin的第一次双人直播的噱头就已经够大，再加上如此难得一见的女装1，瞬间就爬上了排行榜的第一位。

闵玧其的胸口起伏越来越大，金硕珍放下了腿，又埋头在他的下身深深地含了几下，就被闵玧其射了一嘴。

闵玧其高潮后心情舒爽，伸了两根手指到金硕珍的口中搅了搅，把他还没吞下去的精液涂在了金硕珍的嘴唇上。

“我梦里的画面出现了啊啊啊啊啊啊”

“操他！！！”

“我可以，我真的可以”

金硕珍坐回了椅子上，不满地瞪了闵玧其一眼。精液的味道实在太奇怪，跟他平常吃的各种水果味相去甚远，被闵玧其射了一嘴之后，嘴里全是怪味。

“抱歉，”闵玧其看出金硕珍心情不好，讨好地吻了上去，用舌头把金硕珍嘴唇上的精液舔了干净，“忍不住。”

闵玧其此时穿戴整齐，拉起来的裙子整理得一丝不苟的，如果这个时候刚刚点进直播间的人，恐怕又会产生和开头弹幕一样的疑惑。

“今天好累啊，都怪他。”金硕珍坐在电脑前看着弹幕，和观众道别，“下次弄什么？我也还没想好呢。喜欢他吗？玧智小姐姐可是很难泡的。”

金硕珍读了几条弹幕，调了五分钟后自动下播的设置，转身整理刚刚弄乱的东西。

耐心等到最后几秒的观众如果耳机音量足够大的话，就会听见下面这段对话：

“你刚刚叫我什么？”

“玧其哥哥我错了。”


End file.
